


Сводничество для чайников, авантюристок, социопатов, бывших солдат и прочих личностей

by evenover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Джона и Шерлока, полная опасностей и эффектных погонь, была бы просто прекрасна, если бы не таблоиды. <br/>Фик переводился на "Большую игру". Бета Мильва, оформление alexandra bronte. Коллажи кликабельны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сводничество для чайников, авантюристок, социопатов, бывших солдат и прочих личностей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dating for Dummies etc](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54760) by nekomitsu. 



Джон встречает эту женщину в дождливый понедельник.

Понедельник — сам по себе кошмарный день, а дождливые понедельники и того хуже. Нынешним дождливым понедельником Шерлок страдает от тяжелого недосыпа, а также от передозировки кофеина, никотина и некоторых других веществ, которые заканчиваются на те же буквы (и Джону даже думать не хочется о том, что случится, если к ним вдруг заявится разозленный Лестрейд с просьбой о помощи и желанием устроить обыск на предмет наркотиков). Джон как раз перекладывает Шерлока на диван, когда одно из окон распахивается и в него влезает женщина.

Это самая красивая женщина из всех, кого Джон когда-либо видел не с телеэкрана. Она одета по последнему писку моды, ее высокие каблуки-шпильки представляют собой тот вид опасного оружия, с которым Джон не хотел бы встретиться в бою, а стильная прическа так безупречна, как будто ее обладательнице не пришлось карабкаться в грозу по кирпичной стене.

— Ой, — произносит она, обнаружив Шерлока все еще в объятиях Джона, — извините, я не хотела мешать. Боже, но вы так мило смотритесь вместе! Я так счастлива за своего друга — за Шерлока.

— Что? — онемевшими губами бормочет Джон.

— Может, вы подождете, — добавляет она, нахмурившись, – пока он придет в себя, прежде чем соблазнять его столь, хм, активно?

Трудно определить, какой у нее акцент. Она не британка, несмотря на легкое грассирование на концах слов. Она определенно не американка. Она проговаривает некоторые гласные, как шотландка, хотя слово «друг» произносит как человек, много лет проживший в Бангалоре. Она — головоломка в обрамлении тайны, завернутая в модную упаковку стоимостью в несколько тысяч фунтов.

— Что, — тупо повторяет Джон. Шерлок кладет голову ему на плечо.

Она улыбается, поражая Джона совершенным набором ослепительно белых зубов.  
— Скажи своему другу, что я приходила, когда он проснется и вы закончите, хорошо? Вот и умница. Пока!

— Я с ним не… о, неважно, — отвечает Джон оконному проему, который уже опустел. Обмякшее тело Шерлока кажется в его руках непривычно тяжелым.

— Ах, — говорит Шерлок, когда приходит в себя; впрочем, трезвый он или в передозе — разница особо не заметна, — да.

— Ты знаешь ее? — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок кивает. — Она твой друг?

Шерлок фыркает.  
— Вряд ли, — отвечает он.

Джон считает, что после его длинного и обстоятельного рассказа о событиях прошлой ночи он заслуживает большего, чем односложные ответы.  
— И?

— Что и? — передразнивает Шерлок. Джон чувствует острое желание придушить его, но, как обычно, сдерживается.

— А то. Если она не друг, значит она враг? Они ведь ближе всего к друзьям, не так ли?

Шерлок бормочет что-то подозрительно напоминающее «чертов Майкрофт». Джону неинтересен Майкрофт.

— Ладно, пусть не враг. Тогда кто она?

Шерлок вздыхает.  
— Женщина, — отвечает он.

— Элементарно, Ватсон! — раздраженно цитирует Джон. — Может, я и не столь наблюдателен, как ты, но я понял, что она женщина, большое спасибо за ответ.

— Нет, Джон, — отвечает Шерлок. — Она не просто женщина. Она — та женщина.

Для Шерлока Холмса она всегда — та женщина. Джон редко слышит, чтобы Шерлок называл ее как-то иначе. В его глазах она затмевает и превосходит всех представительниц своего пола. Для него есть только одна женщина, и эта женщина — Ирэн Адлер, особа весьма сомнительной репутации… и всего остального тоже сомнительного. 

Лестрейд приходит к ним с новым делом примерно через неделю после ночного вторжения. Он предстает перед детективом с выражением лица, которое может растопить лед в его дневной дозе джина с тоником, и дополняет его свежим номером «Дейли-телеграф».

Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на передовицу и откладывает газету.  
— Неинтересно, — отвечает он и начинает издеваться над Лестрейдом, пока тот не уходит.

Джон разглядывает заголовок, кричащий о краже картины из частной художественной галереи — портрета наследника престола из какой-то всеми забытой европейской страны; причем оценена картина в такую сумму, которую Джон не видел за всю свою жизнь. Шерлок отнимает у него газету и сует взамен последний номер «Сан».  
«Король и Авантюристка» набрано жирным шрифтом, а далее мелкими буквами: «Вильгельм и Ирэн: богемные развлечения в Ист-Энде».

— Вот именно, — говорит Джон, бросая таблоид на кофейный столик, и устало потирает переносицу. — Ну конечно.

[](http://savepic.net/1240158.htm)

Ирэн, как истинная подруга/враг/неизвестно кто Шерлока, разделяет многие из его не слишком благоразумных или, точнее сказать, не совсем законопослушных наклонностей. Ей доставляет наслаждение водить за нос богачей и знаменитостей, и день кажется ей прожитым зря, если она не испортила профессиональную карьеру как минимум двум представителям прессы. Ее любимым хобби является изящное искусство проникновения и взлома — увлечение, которым, находясь в Лондоне, она с удовольствием мучает Шерлока.

— Такая сладкая парочка, — воркующим тоном произносит она, когда в другой дождливый понедельник легкой походкой заходит к ним в квартиру, чтобы обнаружить отсутствие Шерлока и присутствие Джона, вытирающего последствия грязных экспериментов Шерлока с кухонного стола. — Не знаю, как же маленький цыпленок Шерлок, — и только Ирэн и, возможно, Майкрофт, способны называть Шерлока «маленьким» и делать это убедительно, — умудрился соблазнить такую безукоризненную, хм, жену. Ничего личного, Джон.

— Всё совсем не так, — устало возражает Джон.

Морщина омрачает гладкий лоб Ирэн.  
— Но судя по тому, как вы смотрите друг на друга, это…

— Нет, — прерывает ее Джон, которому надоела одна и та же волынка раз за разом, — всё на самом деле совсем не так.

— О, — разочарованно произносит Ирэн, прежде чем снова оживиться через мгновение. Сияние ее улыбки ослепляет Джона. — Ну, мы же можем сделать, чтобы это было на самом деле так, ведь правда?

— Ох, Джон, — вздыхает Шерлок, когда тот передает ему содержание беседы с Ирэн, и Джон никогда раньше не видел такого расстроенного выражения на лице своего соседа. — Что же ты наделал?

Дедуктивные способности Шерлока никогда не были столь зловещим предзнаменованием.

Приступив к сводничеству, Ирэн первым делом заказывает для них столик на двоих со свечами и романтической обстановкой, чтобы помочь им соблазнить друг друга. Джон, привыкший к такому антуражу, поскольку они каждый раз так обедают у Анджело или в соседних ресторанчиках, так поглощен маринованной уткой — своей и Шерлока, что почти не обращает внимания на торжествующую улыбку своего соседа, отметившего провал операции.

Во второй попытке Ирэн привлекает на свою сторону миссис Хадсон и посылает ее рано утром в дом 221б на Бейкер-стрит с горячим ароматным чаем и пышной свежей выпечкой. Однажды утром они получают пирожные со словами «Я люблю», нарисованными глазурью. На следующий день это оказываются кексы с фруктовыми мармеладками в виде сердечек.

В один из незабываемых дней они получают пирог в форме пениса. Джон никому и никогда этого не расскажет, но ему жутко понравилась вкусная кремовая начинка из белого шоколада.

Ирэн понимает намек, и миссис Хадсон прекращает свои кулинарные шалости, когда сердитый Шерлок (опять кофеин, и бессонница, и не улучшающее настроение отсутствие работы, и дождливый понедельник) язвительно отмечает, что Джон прибавил в весе. Зато Джон никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько полным сил.

— Я создала для вас профиль на гейдар точка ком, — объявляет Ирэн одним дождливым понедельником. — Я заполнила тест совместимости для вас обоих, и что бы вы думали? Вы идеально друг другу подходите.

После этого кампания Ирэн «Шерлок/Джон» переходит на новый виток развития, и Джон теряет счет ее неудачным (а также не совсем неудачным) попыткам.

— О господи! — говорит Джон, когда в следующий раз Ирэн отмычкой отпирает входную дверь и начинает расхваливать ум и тело Шерлока, — мне нравятся более упитанные любовники.

На следующий день он находит на кухонном столе посылку на имя Шерлока.

— Это не бомба, — кричит Шерлок из ванной, после того как Джон целых десять минут разглядывает коробку, представляя себе ухмыляющееся лицо Мориарти.

— А что это? — спрашивает Джон.

— Это хуже, — отвечает Шерлок таким мрачным тоном, который обычно использует только в морге Святого Варфоломея. — Это от той женщины.

Это мужской вариант костюма Сырого Мяса от Леди Гаги.

Джон проклинает буквоедов.

Следующая попытка сводничества оказывается гораздо более агрессивной. Джон узнает о ней, когда возвращается из местного супермаркета Tesco с тремя пакетами молока в одной руке и полудюжиной яиц, а также прочей снедью в другой.

Лицо Ирэн, безупречное благодаря возможностям фотошопа, с улыбкой глядит на него с обложек целой стопки таблоидов и журналов.

"Как я примирилась со своей сексуальностью, — гласит заголовок. — Мои прекрасные друзья-геи: Ш. и Дж."

Пять минут спустя на тротуаре расплывается лужа из пролитого молока, а Джон оказывается не таким уж довольным обладателем последнего номера журнала «Hello!».

— Шерлок! — зовет он. Он будет отрицать всегда, даже наедине с самим собой, что его голос в этот момент взлетел на несколько октав выше обычного.

— Я знаю, — говорит Шерлок, привычно развалившись на диване. — Я готов пересмотреть выбор Джима. Он может оказаться более мудрым, чем мой, в свете нынешних обстоятельств.

Джон хмурится.  
— Это весьма радикальный вариант, не так ли?

Шерлок картинно машет рукой в сторону сложенного и наполовину порезанного шредером номера «Hello!», лежащего — вместе с некоторыми другими еженедельными публикациями — как раз на ноутбуке Джона. 

— Открой страницу девятнадцать, — говорит он.

Джон листает свой номер, и его дрожащие руки замирают.

— Шерлок, — произносит он тихим голосом со стальными нотками.

— Джон, — отвечает Шерлок столь же мрачно.

— Беру свои слова обратно, — наконец произносит Джон, продолжая пялиться на фотографию себя и Шерлока, глядящих друг на друга на Трафальгарской площади, когда они занимались тем делом о налогах. Их глаза закрыты двумя черными прямоугольниками, но узнать их все равно легко. — Пожалуйста, последуй примеру Мориарти. Я сам выйду на охоту за Ирэн Адлер как твой верный помощник. У меня даже пистолет есть.

Шерлок медленно кивает.

— Хорошо, — просто отвечает он.

[](http://savepic.net/1228894.htm) [](http://savepic.net/1223774.htm)

 

Однажды Джон просыпается, прикованный наручниками к кровати Шерлока. Голый. Рядом с Шерлоком. Который тоже голый.

Это понедельник, и идет дождь, и комната Шерлока смахивает на отравленную пустыню, которой Джон всегда избегал ради сохранения здоровья и благополучия.

— Что случилось? — наконец удается ему спросить, хоть спрашивать и бесполезно.

— Она оставила записку, приклеив ее тебе ко лбу, — услужливо сообщает Шерлок, просовывая левую ступню между икрами Джона.

Джон едва сдерживает визг, потому что слухи о том, что Шерлок холодный ублюдок, оказываются абсолютно правдивы, и снова в буквальном смысле.

— Я не могу прочесть ее, — напоминает Джон. — Записку.

— Ясное дело, — этого Шерлок не произносит вслух, но мог бы.

Самое неловкое во всем этом, что именно в это утро Лестрейд является к ним с очередными мольбами, чтобы Шерлок занялся делом о краже какого-то королевского портрета. Освободившись от тесных наручников, Джон обменивается суровыми взглядами с их остолбеневшим спасителем и обещает никогда не упоминать о привязанных голых людях в обмен на такое же обещание.

Ну а Шерлок продолжает красть наручники у каждого встречного полицейского и оставляет их на рабочем столе Лестрейда.

[](http://savepic.net/1213534.htm)

 

И только когда Ирэн каким-то образом удается втянуть Джона и Шерлока в игру «передай лед» не с кем-нибудь, а с миссис Хадсон, Джон понимает, что есть всего лишь один способ выпутаться из этой ужасной и необычной ситуации.

Он смотрит на Шерлока, который, как обычно, давно обо всем догадался. Шерлок незаметно кивает ему, и дело сделано.

Джон не берет лед у… хм, изо рта миссис Хадсон. Вместо этого он подходит к Шерлоку, кладет ему ладонь на затылок и довольно грубо целует его. Их зубы сталкиваются, что не очень приятно, зато они сделали это.

Ирэн начинает радостно аплодировать. После небольшой паузы, во время которой забытый кусок льда тает у миссис Хадсон… хм, во рту, она присоединяется к Ирэн в радостном чествовании мужской любви.

Шерлок и Джон продолжают решительно целоваться, не обращая ни на что внимания.

— Джон, — тихо произносит Шерлок, когда пытка заканчивается и последние признаки женского присутствия покидают квартиру, — ты знаешь, я…

— … женат на своей работе, да, Шерлок, — заканчивает Джон за него. — Я знаю.

— Ну, и это тоже, — соглашается Шерлок, — но я на самом деле хотел предупредить, что жалкое подобие врага, наша дорогая мисс Адлер, будет и дальше искать подтверждений.

Джон хмурится.  
— Ты считаешь, мы не были убедительны? Мне кажется, мы были весьма убедительны. Мы даже с языками целовались! Я не ожидал от тебя, что ты пустишь в дело язык.

— Это неважно, — отмахивается Шерлок. — Все гораздо сложнее.

— Неужели, — произносит Джон, не впечатлившись.

— Именно, — отвечает Шерлок. — На самом деле речь идет об очень важном и труднопредсказуемом выборе с твоей стороны.

— Выборе? Между чем и чем?

— Я так думаю, — говорит Шерлок с легкой улыбкой, – между предоставлением мне права заниматься поисками твоих миндалин всякий раз, когда Ирэн сюда приходит, и принятием более радикальных мер, после которых, возможно, нам уже не придется предоставлять доказательства нашей физической связи.

— Более радикальные меры, чем поцелуи с тобой? Что же может быть радикальнее?

Такие меры есть. И Шерлок ему объясняет.

— О нет, — говорит Джон. — Этого я не сделаю.

Но он делает.

[](http://savepic.net/1208414.htm)

Джону, как и предсказано, не придется больше целоваться с Шерлоком – по крайней мере в течение ближайших лет, пока не наступит день, когда Мориарти будет давно уже мертв и забыт, а Джон будет пьян от адреналина и задумается о тройничке с Шерлоком и его работой, и эта идея не покажется ему такой уж отталкивающей, но все это произойдет совсем не скоро.

Идет дождь, и снова понедельник, и Шерлок целую вечность терзает свою скрипку. Джон уже отбил два телефонных звонка от Гарри с вопросами о его вновь обретенной сексуальности. Но всё это не так ужасно, как посылка на кухонном столе.

— Это от Ирэн, — сообщает Шерлок, проходя мимо.

Хотя он не особенно интересуется содержимым коробки и не выглядит заинтересованным, Джон решает лечь на амбразуру и открыть ее. Внутри он находит два стикера и вчерашнюю газету из какой-то глубинки Соединенного королевства.

Листки исписаны уродливым почерком Ирэн.

[](http://savepic.net/1185886.htm)

— Слушай, — произносит Джон после долгой паузы, — она что, в самом деле считает, что мы объявим о нашей фальшивой взаимной страсти всему миру, а потом еще и поженимся?!

[](http://savepic.net/1242193.htm)

— Идет дождь, — замечает Джон однажды утром в понедельник несколько лет спустя, когда Мориарти давно уже мертв и забыт, а сам Джон пьян от адреналина и обдумывает перспективы тройничка с Шерлоком и его работой. Эта идея нравится ему все больше.

Шерлок картинно вздыхает, трясет головой и трется холодным-прехолодным носом о висок Джона.  
— Это Лондон, — говорит он насмешливым тоном, который всегда использует при разговорах с Лестрейдом.

Джон целует его снова, потому что на самом деле ему плевать на дождь. И когда Шерлок снова пускает в дело свой ловкий и умный язык, Джон готов к этому.


End file.
